


Skinny Love

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is a loving boyfriend, Happy Ending, M/M, Thorin is a workaholic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo takes care of his workaholic boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted them to fight, but I couldn't find the fire for the fight.

Thorin was hunched over his desk as he scribbled words furiously onto the page. It had been a hell of a day and all he wanted to do was go home, but he still had at most four hours left of filling out forms and writing emails. He contemplated just leaving, but he knew he would have to do it on a separate day anyways, so he might as well get it done now. He didn’t hear the door to his office open until a hand was running through his hair and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body relaxing almost instantly.

“You work too hard sometimes.” Bilbo put the bag of food down and Thorin pushed his chair out from under his desk, Bilbo fitting perfectly on Thorin’s lap. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and stared fondly up at the younger man.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin leaned back in his chair, taking Bilbo with him. He gave him a chaste kiss before he could respond. Bilbo motioned to the bag on his desk. Thorin looked at it briefly before Bilbo moved to stand, but Thorin held him in place.

“You didn’t answer my calls, so I decided to bring you dinner.” Bilbo smiled wide, unfazed at all it seemed by the fact that Thorin hadn’t answered any of his phone calls. Thorin looked over at his desk phone and saw it blinking with three missed calls and two voicemails. He also saw it was nearly nine. Thorin let Bilbo stand as he squirmed in his lap. Thorin wasn’t sure if he could take much more before he forgot about his hunger for the food that was in the bag. Bilbo pulled out some Tupperware and silverware and Thorin directed his attention from the younger man’s taunting hips to the food that was being offered. Bilbo quirked an eyebrow at him as he handed over the food. Thorin’s stomach grumbled and Bilbo smirked as he turned around and stacked all of Thorin’s papers into a neat pile and sat down on his desk.

Thorin took a deep breath and dove into the food procured for him. Bilbo pulled out two water bottles and offered one to Thorin which he graciously accepted if begrudgingly at the thought that he’d had to stop eating for even a fraction of a second. He nearly finished off the water before he resumed eating.

“How much more do you have?” Bilbo looked around and the stacks of papers that were taking over his desk. Thorin took a deep breath and looked around at his desk. He was between bites of food, his hand stopping midway to his mouth.

“Time wise or work wise?” Bilbo’s face finally fell. He looked around knowing his partner wouldn’t likely get home tonight, most likely falling asleep on his desk only to be woken up by his secretary in the morning then the process would repeat. Bilbo took the empty containers from him and put them in the bag. Thorin stretched and groaned as a serious of pops were produced from his back. Bilbo moved forward and grabbed Thorin’s face. Thorin looked up at him with dark eyes. “Let’s go home.” Thorin wanted to shake his head, but Bilbo leaned down and kissed him until his lungs hurt from the lack of breath. Once Bilbo pulled back – only enough to look him in the eyes – Thorin was ready to do anything the smaller man wished. Something he’ll likely never admit aloud. But Bilbo knew it none the less.

“But – “ Thorin tried to protest, but fingers gently running through his hair stopped that. He groaned and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. “Damn you.” He whispered and kissed Bilbo again. Bilbo slid into Thorin’s lap and the chair barely creaked at the added weight. Thorin held Bilbo by his hips as the smaller man gently dug his nails into the nape of Thorin’s neck. Thorin gasped and ran his hands up Bilbo’s sides. His hands slipping under the shirt and Bilbo arching his back slightly to press himself into Thorin. Bilbo wiggled his hips into Thorin’s and Thorin nearly growled.

“It seems I still have work to do.” Thorin’s husky voice whispered in Bilbo’s ear. Nipping slightly at his ear lobe. “The kind I can really put myself into and bend over my desk.” Bilbo shuddered and a soft moan slipped from his mouth. Thorin kissed the juncture between Bilbo’s neck and jaw and Bilbo rolled his hips into Thorin’s. Thorin moved to kiss Bilbo again. Each of them panting and uninterested in pulling apart. Thorin moved his hands to grab Bilbo’s rear. Bilbo hummed in content as Thorin gently squeezed. Thorin was going to kiss him again, but before he could Bilbo’s finger was pressed against his lips in a silencing motion.

Bilbo looked sad, but Thorin couldn’t understand why. “We need to stop before we get a head of ourselves.” Thorin leaned back and his face went blank. He moved his hands to Bilbo’s hips. He wanted answers. This constant teasing then nothing had left Thorin feeling as though Bilbo didn’t desire him. Even if Bilbo didn’t desire him, he still made Thorin the happiest man in the world, but did Bilbo feel the same way?

“Do you not….” Thorin hesitated as he watched Bilbo’s face. “Want me?” Bilbo burst out in laughter. Thorin didn’t find the subject matter to be all the humorous.

“That’s hardly the truth.” Bilbo inched closer and Thorin had to restrain himself to disregard Bilbo’s previous statement and ravish him on his desk. Bilbo gave him a long, slow kiss. It was getting on Thorin’s nerves that Bilbo wouldn’t answer his question. Bilbo pulled back and put his hands on either side of Thorin’s head. “I have desired you for longer than I care to admit to, and it weren’t for your misfortune of locking yourself out, I think I would still be trying to find one night stands that would give me the illusion of being with the actual _Thorin Oakenshield_.” Thorin stayed silent. “If I could I would have you every morning, screaming my name until you didn’t have the voice to berate at your clients. And every night after work you would never go to bed unsatisfied. Dinners would be left to get cold more than twice a week if it meant I had the choice of eating or being bent over the nearest flat surface.”

“Then…” Thorin started, but Bilbo didn’t let him finish.

“Because I wanted to prove to you that you weren’t just another one night stand to me. That you aren’t just some fling.” Bilbo’s voice got quiet and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. “That I love you.” Thorin’s breath caught in his throat. He was silent for a long time before Bilbo moved to get off of his lap. He wanted to give Thorin his space if it meant that he wouldn’t hate him later. It was something Bilbo had battled with for weeks. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him in close. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin as well once the shock passed on. Thorin pulled back and gave him a languid kiss.

“I love you, too, Bilbo.” Bilbo’s heart began to race and he smiled. Thorin returned the gesture. They sat staring at each other like complete idiots before Bilbo got off Thorin’s lap and grabbed all of his stuff. Most importantly of all he grabbed Thorin’s hand and pulled him out of the chair. Something Thorin let him do because Bilbo had no doubt that he would have easily stayed in the chair if he so pleased. Thorin grabbed all of his items and followed Bilbo to the door. Bilbo looked back with a sly grin,

“Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your praise. I appreciate all of it. I might make the next chapter about when they get home but that's up to what the readers want.


End file.
